moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Marmaduke
Marmaduke is a 2010 American live action film adaptation of Brad Anderson's comic strip of the same name. The film centers on a rural Kansas family and their pets—a Great Dane named Marmaduke (voiced by Owen Wilson) and his best friend, a Balinese cat named Carlos (voiced by George Lopez)—as the family relocates to California. The film was released on June 4, 2010 and was met with largely negative reviews. Plot Marmaduke (Owen Wilson) is a Great Dane living in rural Kansas with his best friend who is a cat named Carlos (George Lopez). His owner, Phil (Lee Pace), works for Bark Organic dog food. Phil is very strict, from Marmaduke's perspective. One day, Carlos tells Marmaduke that he overheard Phil saying that they were being transferred to Orange County. They move from Kansas into their new house in California. Phil's boss, Don Twombly (William H. Macy), has the goal of getting Bark Organic into every Petco store in the country. Phil and Don meet at the dog park to discuss Phil's assignment – an ad campaign to win over Petco. There, Marmaduke meets a beautiful Rough Collie named Jezebel (Fergie), whose boyfriend is Bosco (Kiefer Sutherland), a controlling and violent Beauceron with two Miniature Pinscher minions named Thunder and Lightning (Damon Wayans, Jr. and Marlon Wayans). Bosco intimidates Marmaduke, who does not want to fight. Marmaduke then meets Mazie (Emma Stone), who develops a crush on Marmaduke. He also meets Giuseppe (Christopher Mintz-Plasse), a Chinese Crested dog who is afraid of everything, and Raisin (Steve Coogan), a highly intelligent but decidedly minute Dachshund. They get together at night and crash a pedigrees-only party thrown by Bosco, only to be scared away by Bosco. Marmaduke asks Mazie to help him get a girl, whom she presumes is herself but is actually Jezebel. Marmaduke has Carlos pretend to be lost in the dog park, and the two stage a fight in front of all the other dogs in order to boost Marmaduke's perceived toughness. Marmaduke then enters a dog surfing contest put together as a promotional stunt by Phil to sway Petco and beats Bosco, who is an established dog-surfing champion. They get into a fight, which appalls the Petco executives. He then takes Jezebel on Mazie's dream date, which the latter watches from afar. While the Winslow family are on Don's boat, Marmaduke throws a party, with most residents of the dog park attending save Mazie, Giuseppe and Raisin. Bosco crashes the party and discovers it was Carlos at the dog park. He then exposes Marmaduke, who loses his pedigree friends. He is left with no friends and a destroyed house. When Phil discovers the house in a wreck, he locks Marmaduke outside for the night. Marmaduke runs away, and leaves Mazie a toy that she had given him earlier. Mazie goes to Marmaduke's house, and Carlos tells her Marmaduke never returned. She then goes looking for him. Marmaduke in the meantime has met Chupadogra, a wise, elderly English Mastiff (Sam Elliott) who is feared throughout Orange County for presumably killing his owner. In reality, he ran away to lead the pack, but they abandoned him. He has spent the time alone in the woods with nothing but a blanket and his old water bowl, which reads "Buster". Buster/Chupadogra tells Marmaduke to go home and return to his family while he still has one, and then distracts a dog catcher. Marmaduke leaves, but gets lost. In the morning, the family discover him missing and begin searching for him. Mazie and the family find him at the same time on the streets, but Mazie falls into the subterranean rainwater conduit after the street below her collapses. Marmaduke jumps in after her and Phil tries to retrieve him, as well as the fire department. The fireman saves Mazie, but loses Marmaduke in the raging water. By this time, Phil has been fired for missing the meeting for the last chance with Petco. He then runs to the aqueduct that the conduits lead to and finds Marmaduke in the raging waters. He begs Marmaduke to let go of the branch he's holding onto and let the waters carry him to Phil. He reluctantly does, and is saved. Several kids get that on video and put it on YouTube. Since it generates almost 700,000 hits, Phil is rehired. Phil then talks about moving back to Kansas, but the entire family wants to stay in California. Marmaduke later confronts the pedigrees, saying that differences shouldn't matter, that they're all dogs and should have an equal share of the park. Everyone agrees and turn on Bosco, who leaves, after revealing his fear of bees (which Marmaduke is also afraid of). Meanwhile, the YouTube video also wins the company the Petco deal. He and Don begin thinking of new commercials when they ask each other about if the dogs could talk to each other, or even dance. The finale then shows Marmaduke, Jezebel, Mazie, Giuseppe, Raisin, and Buster, among others, dancing and singing "What I Like About You", which turns out to be the commercial. In the end, Marmaduke and Mazie are dating, Marmaduke and Jezebel are friends and all is well. Marmaduke then farts in the beds as he winks at the camera. Cast Live-action actors * Lee Pace as Phil Winslow * Judy Greer as Debbie Winslow * William H. Macy as Don Twombly * Raugi Yu as Drama Trainer * Finley Jacobsen as Brian Winslow * Caroline Sunshine as Barbara Winslow * Milana Haines as Sarah Winslow * Frank Topol as Bosco's Owner * Michael Teigen as Gray * Sydney Imbeau as Little Girl (uncredited) * Glenn McCuen as Bodie * David Walliams as Anton Harrison * Heather Doerksen as Jessica * Graylen Cameron as Giant Teenage Boy * Christopher Attadia as Jock * Sydney Imbeau as Little Girl Voice actors * Owen Wilson as Marmaduke: a large Great Dane. He loves Debbie's cooking, and tries to get Phil to listen to Brian and Barbara. * George Lopez as Carlos: a Balinese who is Marmaduke's best friend. * Emma Stone as Mazie: an energetic Australian Shepherd tomboy who has a crush on Marmaduke and is his primary love interest. She welcomes him into the local gang to make him feel at home in LA. * Fergie as Jezebel: a kind-hearted Rough Collie and Marmaduke's original love interest. * Kiefer Sutherland as Bosco: a Beauceron who gets jealous of the other male dogs in the gang, including its newest arrival. * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Giuseppe: a stylized Chinese Crested Dog. * Sam Elliott as Chupadogra/Buster: an elderly English Mastiff who they believe got rabies and ate his owner. His real name is Buster. * Steve Coogan as Raisin, an intelligent Dachshund. * Marlon Wayans as Lightning: one of Bosco's sidekicks, a Miniature Pinscher. * Damon Wayans, Jr. as Thunder: Lightning's twin brother and also Bosco's sidekick. * Todd Glass as Doberman / Shasta. * Randall Montgomery as Sweater Dog. * Devon Werkheiser as Drama Dog #1 / Shroom Dog #2 / Golden Dog / Cocker Spaniel. * Chris Colfer as Drama Dog #2 / Shroom Dog #1 / Beach Dog #1. * Ryan Devlin as Deuce / Beach Dog #2. * Jeffrey Garcia as Beach Dog #3. * King Kedar as Surfing Award Dog / Beach Dog #4 (as King 'AB' Kedar). * Jennifer Louise La Voie as a Teacup Poodle. * Daniel Bruce as Devil Dogs * Hope Levy as Afghan Hound #1. * Anjelah Johnson as Afghan Hound #2. * Josh Gad as Bandana Dog. * Francisco Ramos as Purse Chihuahua #1. * Bernardo de Paula as Purse Chihuahua #2. * Eddie 'Piolin' Sotelo as Purse Chihuahua #3. * Jack McGee as Dalmatian. * Hudson Tahmes as Delinquent Dog. * James Singer as Young Marmaduke * Jason Congeryman as Doggy Category:Films Category:2010 films Category:English-language films Category:2010s comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:Films directed by Tom Dey Category:Films about cats Category:Films about dogs Category:Films based on comic strips Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Regency Enterprises films Category:Davis Entertainment films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Dune Entertainment films